1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing machine, and more particularly to a drawing machine for multiple games, such as Bingo, Lottery, tube Mahiong or Baccarat.
2. Description of Related Art
Bingo and Lottery are commonly conducted with a drawing machine that can randomly select numbered balls. A conventional drawing machine substantially comprises a base, a barrel, a blower, a ball selector and two curved tubes. The barrel is transparent to illustrate fairness and is mounted to the base to contain multiple numbered balls. The blower is mounted in the base and is connected to the barrel to blow air into the barrel. The ball selector extends into the barrel to gather individually the numbered balls. The curved tubes are mounted in the base and are connected to the ball selector. The bottoms of the curved tubes are connected to and communicated with the barrel. Accordingly, the air blown into the barrel from the blower will make the numbered balls irregularly jump inside the barrel, and the ball selector will catch one of the jumping balls so that Bingo or Lottery can be performed.
However, the conventional drawing machine can only fit with one game and cannot be applied with different games, so the conventional drawing machine is not versatile in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a drawing machine to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.